


Worth A Try

by femmefatales



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, jo/bela - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela Talbot saves Jo, the bartender at the Roadhouse, from a creepy dude who's hitting on her. The two flirt. Super gay spn ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth A Try

Jo had been working since 9 A.M. this morning. She was tired as hell and wanted nothing more than to watch some crappy TV and take a nap, so it took every ounce of her self control not to spit in the face of the smelly old guy who was currently hitting on her. He had disgusting beer breath and looked like he hadn’t shaved in weeks, complete with a pot belly and a stained white tank top. Mmmm, just the kind of man she’d be interested in. If she was interested in men, that is. But he was a customer, and Mom had always told her that “the customer was always right.” So she’d grin and bear it unless he tried to touch her.

“Such a pretty lil’ lady, what time d’you get off?” He said, practically breathing down Jo’s neck.

“I’m off at eight,” she said sweetly, smiling at him and avoiding his watery eyes.

“Eight, huh? Whaddaya say we head back to my place afterwards? I’ll make sure it’s worth your while,” He said, winking, and Jo swore that she’d thrown up in her mouth a little bit. 

“No, thank you,” Jo said, looking down and polishing a glass that had been polished about six times already. 

“Ahhh, don’t be like that. Have I told ya how beautiful you are? Like a goddess, you know, that moon goddess—“

“Didn’t you hear her?” A woman’s voice cut him off. “She said ‘no thank you’. Kindly fuck off and leave this poor girl alone.”

Jo let out a sigh of relief when the man grumbled, collected his belongings, and left. 

“Thank you so, so much,” Jo said, looking up to meet the eyes of her savior, gulping as she got a good look at woman standing before her. She was probably in her late twenties, with shining green eyes and glossy brown hair. Her lips were cherry red and pulled into a devilish smirk. The tight, black dress she was wearing made it difficult for Jo to keep her eyes from wandering. 

“Don’t mention it, darling. Nothing I hate more than a man who doesn’t know when to shut his trap,” The woman said, and Jo picked up on a slight British accent. Jo giggled and then inwardly cursed herself for acting like a lovestruck schoolgirl. 

“Yeah. Me too. I’m Jo, by the way. Nice to meet you,” Jo said, reaching out her free hand. 

“Bela,” The woman said, giving Jo’s hand a firm shake. “Are you the only one working here? I swear, every time I come here you’re working at the bar.”

So Bela had been here before? How the hell did Jo never notice such a gorgeous woman? She usually had a pretty good eye when it came to things like that.

“Yep, just me. And my mom Ellen, but she’s usually waiting tables. How come I’ve never seen you around? Do you not drink?”

Bela laughed. 

“Oh, I drink. But I prefer to do so in the comforts of my own bedroom,” She said. Something about her mischievous grin made Jo’s heart flutter. 

“Understandable,” Jo said. “Well, can I get you anything? A soda maybe? It’s on the house for saving my ass.”

"Sure. I’ll take a shirley temple," Bela said. "Thanks, Love."

Jo was so busy making the best shirley temple possible that she didn’t even notice that Bela was taking out an old receipt from her purse and scribbling something on it. 

Jo turned around and handed the drink to Bela, who was smiling up at her. 

"Wonderful," She stirred it up with the straw, keeping eye contact with Jo as she did so. Jo felt her cheeks heat up. 

"So, um. You..do you come here often?" Jo asked. God, she was terrible at this. Bela’s loud laughter only confirmed her fears.

"Really? You’re going with that pickup line, out of all the possibilities?" Bela asked. 

"I…sorry. Guess it was worth a try?" Jo asked.

"How about I save you the trouble?" Bela asked, reaching into her pocket and handing Jo the old receipt. "Here’s my number. Call me when you think of a wittier pickup line."

Jo stood there with her mouth open as Bela gathered her belongings, got up, and left with nothing more than a “See you later, Darling.”

As she stared at the phone number written in sparkling purple ink, Jo thought that maybe this wasn’t such a terrible workday after all.


End file.
